Afterlife
by EWHH its Kenna
Summary: /ItaSaku/ /some SasuSaku/ /Dark/ /Collection of one-shots/ And, it was in the end, she realized: The beauty never really did end up with the beast. And, she was reluctant to admit that, compared to him, she was the beast.
1. Betrayal

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

* * *

**01.** Betrayal

(**See also:** disloyalty, seduction, treachery.)

Love never dies a natural death. It dies because we don't know how to replenish its source. It dies of blindness and errors and betrayals. It dies of illness and wounds; it dies of weariness, of witherings, of tarnishings.

i. _Have you ever felt so helpless?  
When the walls built to protect us,  
Suddenly are...gone._

* * *

Itachi's hand wrapped around her waist.

Sakura pressed against his chest when he suddenly pulled her against his body. He removed his right hand from her waist and brought it under her chin, lifting it up. His mysterious, obsidian eyes stared into her puzzled, apple-green orbs. Sakura didn't try moving from the position, but instead sighed and placed a hand onto the upper left part of his torso.

Right where his heart should be.

"If I were to ask for your hand in marriage, would you deny me?" Itachi asked, continuing to stare into her eyes.

Hesitation.

"I...would."

"Why?" Itachi asked, lifting her up by her buttocks until she was at an eye-to-eye level with him.

Sakura bit her bottom lip, as her eyes sunk to the floor.

"I don't want to be told how to live my life, Itachi."

Itachi's face remained expressionless.

"You're clan rules over the life of each other." Sakura mustered under her breath, she let her forehead press against his. "...I don't want that."

Itachi felt her legs wrap around his waist, giving extra support of her weight to ensure her safety. The Uchiha let his left hand raise up her back, following her spine, until it was engulfed in a pink sea of hair. He pushed her lips onto his, hungrily devouring the already bruised flesh. A moan hummed inside her throat and she felt a smug smirk press against her lips.

"If the clan wasn't in the picture..." Itachi whispered against her lips, each hot breath of his left her whole body tingle with pleasure.

Sakura let a sad smile play onto her blood-red lips and pressed them against his own. Courageously, Sakura licked his bottom lip for entrance and soon enough got his permission. Sakura shyly stuck her tongue into his mouth and battled with his for dominance. In the end, she had lost, but felt Itachi's chuckles vibrate into her mouth.

Sakura broke apart from the kiss to greedily take in the surrounding air.

"Yes." Sakura whispered. "If it were to have been a different circumstance, where the clan wasn't guiding every step of life, I would."

Itachi turned around, thrusting her against the wall. Sakura gasped in pain, while Itachi took his chance to delve his tongue into her mouth. His fingers traced every curve of her body, as her legs and the wall continued to support her from falling. The Uchiha's hands found the way under her red shirt and began unhooking the clasp of her bra.

A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips, as she continued to groan in satisfaction of his actions.

"Perfect."

* * *

"W-WHAT THE FUCK?!" Sasuke screamed, running up to the dead bodies in the center of the floor. His hands trembled at the feeling of blood run between his fingers. "F-Father? M-Moth..er?!"

_Step. Step. Step._

The moonlit shown upon his brothers face, the man looming over their dead parent's bodies.

"Brother!" Sasuke screamed in horror tears forming in his eyes, "What..? How?!"

Itachi's head quirked the slightest at his brother's panick.

"Mother, Father! They're..." Sasuke shook his head, "What's going on?! Why—"

_"Sasuke-kun? Itachi?" _

Sasuke jolted up to the opening door, "Sakura stay out—!"

The door already opened.

Scared emerald eyes gazed upon the scene and her body flushed pure white. "W-W...What?"

Sasuke's arms wrapped around her body and lifted her up against his body. He then broke into a sprint, trying to escape Itachi's grasp.

Sakura's head was pressed into the crook of Sasuke's neck, until the youngest Uchiha abruptly stopped.

Itachi stood in front of the two.

"So, _Cherry Blossom_, what do you say to my proposal now?"

* * *

**Please review!  
**

XUchihaSakuraX


	2. Ensue

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

**02. **Ensue

He said it only a few times, but she heard it 1,000 times.

Two words.

_"Follow me."_

Then she replied with one.

_"No."_

-x-

**E**

**N**

**S**

**U**

**E**

-x-

It resembled that of a warehouse.

No furniture was present, yet she still would allow herself to near the place. No trait of the shelter should have attracted her, but something _allured_ her. Emerald eyes are staring blatantly at the cement walls, death was written upon each one.

Loneliness.

Suffering.

Despair.

Lost.

"Follow me." Itachi stated in his velvety tone, his breath was brushing against the nape of her neck. Sakura felt tremors rush down her spine, shock and fear present. The feeling of two extreme temperatures, the surrounding terrain was freezing for the winter season, and his breath enticing her with his warmth was enticing her to oblige.

Lost.

"No." Sakura choked out the last bit of her will.

Lost.

"You can _hate _me then, if you would like to, _my blossom_." The seductive whisper captivated her away from the empty walls, and brought her wandering eyes to his own.

Crimson blood-lusting eyes bored deeply into emerald pools of innocence.

"I...I can't!" Sakura mustered in shock. An arm engulfed the girl's petite waist without any trouble, bringing any of her composure to depend on him and _only_ him.

A smirk is placed against the nape of her neck, where Itachi had leaned the weight of his head. Sakura feels his tongue lather a sore spot on her skin, a muffled moan escaped her tightly shut lips.

"Then, follow me." Itachi repeated, grabbing her left arm he spun her to face him completely. "Follow me. Stray this place, and come with _me_."

"N-No!" Sakura bit her lip not wanting to deny his offer. Itachi smashed his lips against hers in complete hunger. Sakura feeling his warmth against her weakening body, buckled her knees and depended on Itachi to keep her from falling. Itachi disregards asking for entrance, and shoves his tongue into the crevice of her mouth searching for her answer.

Searching for the truth.

Sakura moaned against his tongue, when Itachi tickled the roof of her mouth. Masculine hands successfully brought Sakura closer, completely filling any gap that was possibly left between them. Sakura gasped for air, when she felt Itachi's muscles ripple under her ample breasts. Itachi ignores her coarse breaths that greedily asked for air and hungrily delved back into her mouth. The gluttonous feeling overcame him, as he suppressed a groan of pleasure.

Sakura's arms entangled into his hair and she broke the kiss for a second, much to his dismay. "P-please, Itachi-kun." Sakura whimpered taking in air.

"Then, you must ensue your dream, _my love_." Itachi let her go and turned on his right heel, starting to walk away to a black door. The black door had a large hinge on it, as well as a gigantic sliding lock that ran across it's center.

That means to betray, _everything_.

"Except..." Itachi let a smug smirk appear on his lips knowing he would, in the end, win.

"Except, my heart." Sakura finished, sprinting up to the Uchiha. Sakura's feet let off the ground, her weight leaning on the Uchiha's back.

The Uchiha kept walking. "So follow me." Itachi called.

"But I don't have one anymore—a heart, that is."

A deep, masculine chuckle escaped Itachi's beautiful lips, "My, my! I could say otherwise."

Silence followed.

"Ensue you dream, _my cherry blossom_."

Sakura got off Itachi's back and ran in front of the Uchiha. Gathering her courage, Sakura jumped up and wrapped her legs around Itachi's waist. Enwrapping her arms around the Uchiha's neck, Sakura places her lips against his. Itachi knew that the Haruno was too innocent to be courageous and follow up further, so instead Itachi pushes her against the front wall.

Sakura gasped in pain and groaned, "I-Itachi...kun."

Itachi attached his lips against her neck and began to suck and nip against the already bruised flesh. "O...Oh! I-Itachi-kun!" Sakura groans in a mixture of pleasure and agony. Itachi bites down painfully hard and begins to lap up her blood. The tongue against Sakrua's flesh began to fade, chaste butterfly kisses were replacing. The action only beguiled Sakura even more, as her hips slowly repositioned lower, against Itachi's groin.

Itachi smirked at her actions, and the brought one of his hands to trace Sakura's figure. The way their bodies molded together, even through the clothes, Itachi could feel Sakura's erect nipples against his torso. Itachi's hand underlie against her breast and his lips against her own.

"I can't!" Sakura replied to his previous statement.

Itachi melted his lips against her bruised ones again, nibbling her bottom lip, Itachi shot his tongue deeper into her mouth. Sakura moaned once again into his mouth, while Itachi smirked against her lips.

Itachi completely broke their contact.

"Follow me." Itachi said, one last time.

...

Sakura leaned against the cold cement wall, her body felt completely weak and needed to rely on another.

"Follow me, before I'm too far."

Itachi's hand gripped the center lock and slid the giant piece of metal to the right.

"I want to!" Sakura cried out in despair, her knees falling to the ground along with the rest of her weakening body.

Itachi let a frown appear, "Then, do so, _my darling_."

Sakura felt her throat enclosing, her eyes filling with tears, a scream ready to echo throughout the room:

"I WILL!"

The scream was mixed with pain and isolation, with pleasure and need.

_Before—_

Sakura got to her knees with the last of her strength.

_—I'm—_

Sakura's tears are streaming down her face, landing oh so lightly onto the ground.

_—Too far—_

Sakura's hand reached out,

_—Gone._

and grasped air.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock, as her body fell to the ground in horror. Blood was oozing from her mouth and her eyes were growing dull. Tears were mixing with blood, while together they stained the cement flooring.

"I-Itachi..."

Sakura's hand clenched desperately for him, but only retrieving the air.

"...kun."

A sadistic grin.

"Did I mention how radiant you are looking today,_ my cherry blossom_?"

* * *

**Please review!  
**

XUchihaSakuraX


	3. Symbiont

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

* * *

**03.** Symbiont

(**Symbiont. Noun.**

An organism in a symbiotic relationship. In cases in which a distinction is made between two interacting organisms, the symbiont is the smaller of the two and is always a beneficiary in the relationship, while the larger organism is the host and may or may not derive a benefit.)

-

-

He was the symbiont.

She was the host.

* * *

S **y** _M_ B **i** o _N_ T

* * *

She moaned in ecstasy when he pushed deeper inside of her. "Itachi!"

The man on top of her smirk and he pushed forward once again, this time he stopped in the midst of her body. Sakura's nails dug deeper into his back, as she continued to shudder under his touch. His hands traced her figure from her jaw line all the way down to her hips.

"Say it." Itachi whispered into the crook of her neck.

Sakura groaned at the feeling of him just sitting inside her, wanting him to continue with his actions. "Itachi..." Sakura whimpered.

"I don't like repeating myself Sakura." The man bit down on the nape of her neck and marveled at the blood seeping out of her wound.

Sakura felt herself tremble under his actions.

"Itachi-sama, please." Sakura cried, as his tongue traced the newly planted teeth marks. "Take me." Sakura cried.

Itachi's mouth came right by her ear he nibbled on a section of sore flesh.

A whisper.

"No."

"Itachi-sama! Please!" Sakura moaned. She felt his fingers now tracing the curves of her breasts.

The once lust-filled, obsidian orbs bled into a crimson pair of sharingan. A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips and he pressed them against her own. Without bothering to ask for permission, Itachi delved his tongue into Sakura's mouth. Sakura fought the urge to moan into his mouth, but when he thrust up she couldn't contain her will any longer.

She screamed into his mouth with pure bliss.

Itachi held a feral grin and stopped moving again. Sakura felt awkward with him inside her that deep and began to try and squirm into a different position. Itachi raised a brow and his blood-red eyes gleamed with amusement.

"Do you not like it when I'm inside of you like this, Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura mewled.

Itachi pulled out of her, smirking at her reaction.

A sign of discontentment and discomfort replaced the once lust-filled expression.

"Do you want me to _fuck_ you in front of your friends?"

"Sa-Sakura-chan?"

Her emerald eyes saw a flash of blond. Yet, she made no effort to reply.

"Itachi-sama." Sakura entangled her arms into his silky, ebony locks. "Take me."

The signs of her turn-over had produced quite well. Itachi smirked at his accomplishment. "Perfect."

Sakura wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled herself up, successfully filling any gap between them. Her plump, bruised lips then pressed firmly against Itachi's thin ones.

"Sakura-chan?!"

Life forms into her green eyes.

_("Sakura-chan! Let's go out for ramen!")_

Emerald orbs shot to the origin of the noise and she suddenly took her lips of Itachi's. "Naru—"

Itachi frowned and captured her lips. He locked her gaze with his vermilion eyes and growled. Biting down on her lip, Sakura groaned in pain. Blood began seeping from it and Itachi gave that infamous, insane smirk. "I love how you quiver under my touch, Cherry Blossom."

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SAKURA-CHAN!" The blond boy yelled in horror, his body completely frozen from the chakra ties.

Sakura shuddered, "Itachi...sama."

Itachi thrust inside of her, hard.

"AAH!" Sakura screamed.

"Call my name in front of them." Itachi demanded, holding his position.

Them?

"ITACHI!"

The elder Uchiha smirked and plunged deeper into the girl, "I said. Call my name, while I _fuck _you."

Sakura shook her head and tried closing her glazed eyes.

"Call my name in front of your brother." Itachi grazed his teeth over her right nipple.

"Un—" Sakura groaned, trying to fight off the pleasure shooting throughout her body.

"Call my name in front of your lover." Itachi began thrusting inside Sakura.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke called out, fighting the chakra strings.

Feelings reappear into her eyes.

_("Sakura, stop being annoying and let me just put the stupid ring on your finger already.")_

Sakura's emerald eyes escaped from Itachi's sight, as they shot captivated in horror-struck onyx ones. Sasuke's expression was mixed with shock and anger, while Sakura's were filled with the extremes of pleasure and agony.

A right hand gripped her jaw and turned it back to Itachi's face.

"You _**BASTARD**_!" Sasuke growled, continuing to fight the strings. His chakra further depleting trying to save his wife.

"Look at me, Sakura."

It sounded like Sasuke, so much.

Sakura's eyes found the face which spoke.

Obsidian met emerald.

Itachi continued to thrust into her, fastening his pace. "Oh, God!" Sakura screamed into the curve of his neck, Itachi picked her up by her buttocks and pushed her hard against the wall. Sakura's legs dangled at his sides and slowly began to wrap around his lower hips.

"Sakura! Keep away from his eyes!" Sasuke yelled.

However, her eyes couldn't keep away from the obsidian color.

Sakura screamed in pleasure, as she came.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"Wrong name." Itachi smirked, plastering his lips against hers one last time.

Her world then went black.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

_("Sure, Naruto.")_

"SAKURA!"

_("I love you too, Sasuke-kun.")_

* * *

**Please review!  
**

XUchihaSakuraX


	4. Deception

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

* * *

**04.** Deception

(**Deception** (also called **beguilement** or **subterfuge**) is the act of convincing another to believe information that is not true, or not the whole truth as in certain types of half-truths.

Deception involves concepts like propaganda, distraction and/or concealment. Fiction, while sometimes manipulative, is not a deception unless it is portrayed as the whole truth.

In many cases it is difficult to distinguish deception from providing unintentionally wrong information. One of the reasons for this is that a person or an entire organization may be self-deceived.)

* * *

**DE**—_CEP_—TION

* * *

"Tell me, kunoichi, every time you have lied. Have you ever felt regret?" Itachi questioned as he held the katana firmly in his right hand.

"No." Sakura replied without a hint of hesitation.

The sword is plunged into her left leg. A new sheathed katana appears instantaneously into his free hand. Sakura watches as it's metallic luster shines with her fear, with her death.

"Tell me, _Sakura-san,_ did you ever think I cared for you?"

"No."

Another sword. Another leg. Another scream. Another cry.

Itachi's expressionless face tilted upwards, getting a better view of his victim. The girl was shackled to the cross, while a sword stuck out of both her left and right leg. Beautiful. Simply, beautiful. Tears streamed down her pale and bruised face. Green eyes looked as though void, but inside he could still see the emotions. Blood-red lips trembling, as muffled cries were held.

"You are looking simply dazzling today, _Cherry Blossom._"

No response came.

A feral smirk appeared onto the man's face, as the new sword appeared in his hands.

"My beauty, do you believe that my little brother, _your Sasuke-kun_, deserves to die?"

Frown. "No." Sakura spoke this time with a slight hesitation. Both of her arms struggled to break free of the invisible chain, but her efforts were futile. Instead, two new swords are stabbed carelessly into both arms for her attempts.

"After everything he has done, the _monster_ my brother is. Would you die for him?"

"Do you think calling him a monster, relieves the fact that you carved his path?" Sakura retorted with another question.

A sword plunges into her lower abdomen.

"I do not like repeating myself."

A dry laugh escaped Sakura's chapped and bruised lips, "Maybe, I'm half deaf."

A kunai is jabbed directly into the palm of both of her hands.

Piercing scream.

"I asked would you _die _for Sasuke, _kunoichi_. After he _left_ you and comes back 6 years later with a wife and child." Itachi spat coldly, as he raises a new katana.

Blood is dripping in a steady stream from the corner of the pink headed girl's mouth, while she the parts her lips to speak. However, her mouth shuts closed when she can't find an answer.

Sasuke appeared from the surrounding darkness. Their is a blood drenched rag tied over his eyes, and chakra strings keep him bound from any possible movement. Emerald eyes watched the elder Uchiha kick Sasuke closer to a puddle of her blood. The Uchiha is crouched in a fetal position. Sakura can barely keep her eyes open, but she can still see how beaten the youngest one was.

Sasuke did not say a word.

"What is your point in living _Uchiha-san_?"

A kunai is dragged down her stomach, flesh is being ripped apart.

Screams echoed throughout the endless abyss, while Itachi gives a sadistic, _insane_ smirk. "You're beauty is radiating more beautifully than ever, my little _Cherry Blossom_."

"Sakura?!" Sasuke manages to call out after hearing his brother use such a name.

"Now answer my question. Would you _die _for my little brother?"

"Sakura, DON'T ANSWER HIM!"

Blood drips down and fades into Sasuke's raven locks. Instead of ignoring his brother this time, Itachi stabs his katana into his little brother's back. "GAHHH!" Sasuke cried out writhing around in pain, while the sword remained perched in his body.

"I would rather die standing up, then living on my knees." Sakura softly growls as her voice grew ragged from the massive amount of blood-loss.

Another slice against her stomach.

Scream.

Itachi was losing his normal facade, and his patience grew dim. "_Kunoichi_..." Itachi spat with pure ruthlessness.

Sakura's head drops down, her body losing control.

"Answer my question"

Emerald eyes are on the brim of closing completely.

"Would you die for _him_?!"

No.

"Yes." Sakura finally answered.

The last view. That fucking insane smirk.

"You lied."

"SAKURA!"

* * *

**Please review!  
**

XUchihaSakuraX


	5. Oversight

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

* * *

**05.** Oversight

Bite lip.

"_Too many miss the silver lining_

_Because they are still expecting..._

_...gold."_

"Alright."

* * *

**O_V_E_R_SI_G_HT**

* * *

A smug smirk appeared, while the tall man dragged the kunai down her hand. Sakura flinched at the pain and the sight of her own blood. "Just...Hurry up." Sakura muttered, her eyes scanning over to the couch.

Rest. That'd be good right now.

An elegantly raised eyebrow suggests that he will kill her next time she orders him to do something. However, he speaks no words. The mere sight of a not-so-merciful killer cutting her hand was enough for her rethink her decision and quickly shut her mouth.

"Good girl." Itachi muttered under his breath, a slight hint of amusement cracked in his voice.

The man then pricked his finger with the sharp blade, waiting until it was deep enough to start bleeding at a constant rate.

A pregnant silence filled the air between them.

Sakura shifted uneasily, trying to get her mind off of her decision. Emerald eyes flickered forward to stare breathlessly at his flawless face, then soon enough they'd revert back to her bleeding hand.

Sakura gasped when she saw him raise the blood-covered hand towards his face. The Uchiha's crimson eyes stared intently into her own, emotionless to emotion-filled. Suddenly, Itachi lifted the petite girl up and set her on his lap.

Involuntarily, Sakura spread her legs so she could situate comfortably against his body. Sakura bit her lip when she noticed that he still had her hand to his face. The hand holding it up, was his own abused hand. A fine stream of his blood dripped onto her hand, connecting with his.

The moment the blood connected, Sakura felt something swirl around her fingers.

She let out another surprised gasp, when she saw her fingers in between Itachi's lips. A chuckle echoed against her fingers.

Sakura felt the blood rush to her head and her body flushed. "U-Um—"

His eyes connected with hers once again. Withdrawing her fingers, Itachi let his tongue lick a trickle of blood that missed his mouth. A tug at the corner of his lips appeared, eventually turning into a feral grin.

"Do not speak."

Sakura opened her mouth to protest and was shocked to find his lips smashed against her own. She stole her hand back from his grasp and pressed both of her hands against his upper torso. Bringing up all of her strength, she pushed against him.

Their lips never once left each others company.

Itachi, however, frowned against her own and bit down on her (already bruised) bottom lip. Sakura moaned in pain and tried to escape his clutcheswith little success. Itachi's left hand pressed against the middle of her back, while his right hand pushed her head closer to his.

Shoving his tongue into her mouth, Sakura reluctantly touched his tongue with her own. A sudden daze ran through her body, pleasure and disgust mixed. She could taste the _blood _on his tongue.

Sakura let her hand reach up to Itachi's upper right cheek and wipe away a smudge of blood.

Itachi immediately broke the kiss and stared blankly at her.

The girl wasn't sure whether to be glad or scared that he was off of her.

"If you take something, you must return it, my Cherry Blossom." Itachi mustered between the kisses he was placing against her neck. Itachi took her hand, which had wiped away the blood, and pressed it against his lips.

An insane smirk plastered onto his handsome face, he could feel her hear hitched breath, he could see her eyes widen in fear, he could feel her heart racing and her body trembling. It was beautiful.

How easy it was to simply _break_ her.

Sakura whimpered when his tongue stuck out and licked his bottom lip. She knew he was thinking about some sadistic punishment.

The man was twisted, sadistic, yet...beautiful.

Something captivated her about him.

Itachi let the hand in her hair, stroke her scalp gently. Tremors ran down her spine and her body paralyzed. The Uchiha's gentle nature abruptly stopped and he yanked her hair down. Sakura's head was forcefully tilted up until her chin was at the tip of his nose.

"I'll _fuck_ you in front of your husband..." Itachi grinned, "And for the finale, I will _kill _you in front of him."

Sakura gaped and her she tightly shut her eyes.

Sakura screamed and tried to pull away from the man. The struggles were futile, her energy had completely drained from her body the moment her blood meshed with his.

Itachi playfully smirked, amusement present. "You don't have a choice anymore."

"W...What?"

"You already _belong_ to me"

A long pause filtered throughout the air, while Sakura tried to comprehend what the man was saying.

"And..."

Sakura bit her bruised lips and clamped her mouth shut when she saw Itachi's face drawing nearer.

"...I can _always _replace my broken toys."

* * *

Itachi's hand pressed against her head, forcing her face to rub roughly against the gravel. Her breath was ragged and her vision was blurring. It was a mixture of tears and pain consuming her entire body.

"I will allow you to make one offer for what you desire." The man breathed against the shell of her ear.

Sakura shuddered and moaned in pain. "Please, I'll do anything."

"In return for what?"

"You can't kill Naruto or Sasuke-kun." Sakura rasped into the pale, crushed rocks. Tears were flowing from the corner of her eyes. Her right wrist broken, her fingers twisted, her left arm shattered, her body covered in _blood_.

"I will accept your offer." Itachi whispered.

Suddenly, Sakura felt his weight disappear and her breaths became easier to make.

"You now are mine." Itachi shrugged, as he let his foot roll her body over.

Bite lip.

_("Sakura." Sasuke pressed his lips against hers, "Thank you." )_

...

_("Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned, "Let's go for ramen!")_

"Alright."

Itachi smirked when he saw a half-hearted smile try to appear on her face, yet her body was too weak to hold it.

_It was too easy—_

"You should never overlook any factors when proposing a deal..."

An insane smirk.

"...Sasuke and Naruto will die because of _you_, not me."

—_to break her._

* * *

**Please Review!**

XUchihaSakuraX


	6. Loophole

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

* * *

**06.** Loophole

His hand remained extended, wavering not once.

"Come. _Now_."

NO. 1178._ Deep inside of the mind of the damned,  
Lies a dark memory of a man.  
Once moved in sight_—  
_Swing on in light.  
Now in the darkness, spills black,  
spills the blood of life._

And, if it is from the horses mouth,—

_(You must obey.)  
_

—then the listeners will follow.

Involuntarily, her feet began to obey the command. Each step bringing her closer to that man—

_(to the horse)_

—to her demise.

He can then lure—

_(tempt. entice. capture.)_

—the victim with his trust, his seduction, his feigned love, his calculations.

"I can show you the loophole." He breathed against the shell of her ear, it was a velvet-like tone, warm and rich.

* * *

**L**_O**O**_**P**hol**e**

* * *

She bit her plump, blood-red lips and stared intently at him with slanted, emerald eyes. A mind racing, thousands of questions flowing in and thousands falling out, just as fast. Letting the breath in her throat hitch, she placed a hand on the nape of her neck.

"How can I be with you and not _betray _them?"

A strong, calloused hand, marked with many scars, reached out towards her frail body. The breath she didn't notice she was holding, slowly gushed out of her parted lips. The tall man's hand finally reached the side of her right cheek, moving towards her ear, until it reached the back of her head.

He then guided her body with the hand behind her head, into his broad chest. A small "Oomph!" noise escaped her mouth.

His left hand held her by the small of her back, sensually tracing a continual circle.

"It is quite simple, my cherry blossom."

His breath left a tingling spot against her lips.

"_The Afterlife_."

She felt the tiniest prickle against the back of her flesh.

"I...Itachi?" She hoarsely whispered against the fishnet shirt, her hands clenching the black material roughly.

Her emerald eyes fought back the forming tears, the pain was unbearable.

"What's..." She had to pause and catch her breath. "...going on?"

A playful smirked tugged at the corner of the man's fine, lined lips. "Are you regretting your decision?"

Her head tilted an inch sideways, while a confused look plastered onto her face. Furrowing her brow, Sakura stared at the Uchiha, almost as though she were assessing the situation.

Pursed lips and narrowed eyes replaced her previous expression.

"No."

It was an unsure answer.

The man's beautifully mysterious, obsidian eyes bled into a vermilion red. "Is that the truth?"

Her vision went black for the shortest second.

"H-Huh?"

He doesn't repeat his question; yet he continued to hold an unreadable expression.

Sakura's head lolled and fell hesitantly against his chest, "My heart..." She moaned into the fabric, gripping the upper-left side part of her torso.

Itachi's hands trailed to the side of her thighs, successfully closing the gap that remained between them. Sakura, engulfed by his aroma, ignored the small prickling sensation growing at the back of her neck. She felt the weight of his head rest against her pale, pink locks.

A faltering smile appeared onto her paling lips.

"When do we leave?" Sakura asked, her warm breath tickling against his chest.

The usual stoic expression disappeared.

A horrifyingly, feral grin appeared onto those perfect lips.

"You are leaving—"

His lips captured hers into the chastest kiss a man like him could give.

"—earlier then expected."

Only 79 seconds after their encounter—

_(The horse had spoken—)_

—her world faded black.

_(—and so it must be done.)_

* * *

**Please Review! **

**A/N:** Kudos to those who have reviewed all of my chapters! I feel bad, since I basically forced you. Q.Q (It's because the horse said so...)

XUchihaSakuraX


End file.
